Family
by wolfiction
Summary: Kai thinks about the word family...what the Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers mean to him. Kai centric mostly.


**Hey people. I came up with this when I was sitting in Biology class. I know weird. But as you read on you'll understand why. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade D:**

Kai Hiwatari stared at his biology book. He was trying to do his biology homework. He been at it for the past 2 hours but wasn't able to complete it. He looked at the page. His eyes stopped on the word "blood" and as he went further down they stopped at the word "family."

Family. Kai frowned. The world and science had a weird concept about family. People said that family was made up of those people who were related to you by blood. Kai wrote down the word "Family" in his neat and precise handwriting**. "People who were related to you by blood?" **Kai snorted. Yeah right. The only blood relation he had was his Grandfather and he sure as hell didn't classify as family. He was a cruel, sadistic bastard who had only used Kai and tried to hurt his friends… and the man had even gone that far to steal their bitbeasts. Kai touched his face and traced his tattoos. The ones his grandfather had awarded him for being a disobedient boy. He had gotten them because he had not been trying hard enough.

Whenever Kai remembered the nights in the abbey he felt ashamed and…guilty. That he was the reason that they had to suffer. Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer…if it wasn't for those four he didn't know what he would have done. Sure, they weren't exactly emotional or didn't offer any words of comfort…their presence was what mattered.

Whenever he was bored and needed entertainment, it was provided in the form of Bryan and Ian, without even asking. Usually their arguments would give him a migraine and he would be forced to abandon his sitting place and he would go sit in Spencer's company. The older boy wouldn't mind. He would look up from his paper or book, as Kai would throw himself in seat and smile. He would ask "Those two?" and Kai would just nod and close his eyes. And before he knew it the older boy would be back with a cup of black coffee, 2 sugars just as he liked it. Kai would accept the cup and Spencer would give him a fatherly pat on the head and resume reading his paper.

Ian would usually come in and wreak havoc. He would annoy Kai so much that he wanted to kill him, but usually left that to Bryan. Bryan was okay. Usually he would walk in poke Kai on the forehead, call him "Kaisy" just to annoy him or he would pull his cheek. Kai didn't exactly love those gestures but he put up with Bryan, because he felt like a…brother. He didn't know why, he just did. Like those brothers who teased their younger ones for no apparent reason.

Tala… He was like Kai's mirror image. Almost… only more cocky and open. He and Kai had almost endured the same fates in the abbey, save the tattoos. They both had even gotten bashed up by two members of the BEGA. Tala would tease Kai and drive him up the wall, but he loved him all the same. But Tala would rather die than admit that he loved Kai like a brother. He and Tala usually stayed silent when they sat together. They didn't need words to express their feelings. They communicated through looks (mostly glares), gestures (mostly rude), and whenever they talked they did it through beyblading. Tala liked Julia though he pretended not to and Kai usually used it to piss him off, which would often cause Tala to nearly kill him. Sure Tala loved him, but he wouldn't let anyone, even Kai Hiwatari, take the piss out of him for liking a girl who he fought like crazy with.

Suddenly, he heard something crash downstairs. Oh yeah. He had completely forgotten _them_. He wondered how that had happened. They usually spent most of their time reminding him of their existence. And they had somehow become his family as well. He stared at a photograph on his desk. It was of the Bladebreakers. Before the BEGA tournament.

He stared at Tyson's goofy face with that goofy smile. That boy might be thick-headed, have a black hole for a stomach, a quick temper and big mouth he still managed to make Kai like him. Kai wondered how Tyson did that. Maybe he knew magic…Kai shook his head. He was going insane. He had to be if he thought Tyson had magical powers. Maybe the match with Brooklyn had done more damage to his brain than he expected. Maybe Tala was right. But he was never going to give Tala the satisfaction that he was right.

His eyes went to Max. Max, the always optimistic-optimistic to the point of frustration-hyper, sweet boy who sometimes irritated Kai with his too-positive nature. His eyes were always bright and his mouth was always curved into that 100-watt smile. The smile had irritated him at first, he thought it a sign of weakness, as he had been taught to think before. But now Kai realized he liked it. And respected Max for it. He always managed to find a silver lining. He was like a little brother to Kai, even thought he would never admit it.

His eyes traveled to Daichi and Kenny. Daichi was almost like Tyson. He was like a mini-version of Tyson, only more wild annoying. That boy and Ian both made him want to commit blue murder. And they made time pass more quickly too. Kenny, no matter how inconspicuous and absorbed, his presence mattered. The tap-tap of the keys of his laptop, punctuated by Dizzy's voice at intervals, his statistics and his quiet nature created a sort of respect for him. Kenny was the only person he would trust Dranzer with. These 4 felt like little brothers and he had this crazy urge to protect them.

His eyes landed on Ray Kon and Hilary Tatibana.

Ray. He might look a bit weird with that long hair, cat like eyes and Cheshire cat grin; but he was a calm and sane presence. Kai had thought him to be gay at first, but his opinion had changed as they spent more time together. He was the only guy who didn't feel like murdering when he was in a bad mood. He knew that he could always count on Ray for advice, even though he didn't ask for it Ray always knew when and what advice to give. Ray was like a mother hen; he would place a hand on Kai's head if he noticed a slight change in his behavior, he would calm Kai down by placing a hand on his shoulder. Ray's touch was placating. Ray would also reprimand Kai if he acted like an asshole. Ray would indeed make a good mother.

Hilary. She was holding his arm. If she had been any other girl, he might've shrugged her arm off with a cutting insult. But he didn't. Also it would've been futile if he did. That Hilary was one hell of a girl. She wasn't intimidated by him, she didn't throw herself at him, she would always be ready to challenge him and he was sure she wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if given the chance. She was a feisty and brave one all right. She was also kind and soft-hearted. She would be the one assigned to fix him; she would be the one to snap him out of his funk if everyone else failed. She would manage to make him do stuff that he had never imagined possible. She respected his personal space and understood when to leave him alone and when not. She was especially gentle when tending his wounds and he was thankful.

They said that a family was formed by those of the same blood. It had been like since the beginning of time, centuries had passed and people believed it. Even science had confirmed it.

But they were wrong. These people were not related to him by blood, yet they felt like family. Real family. They were a really weird kind of family though.

Now he could hear Hilary yelling and there was a knock on the door. "Hey Kai, can you come down? We need a liitle help. Daichi and Tyson have raided the food cupboard…again." said Ray in an exasperated tone. "You have to hurry. Max is restraining Hilary but I don't think he will be able for longer."

Kai turned and nodded, a small smirk on his face. Ray stared at Kai when he didn't reply. "Kai? Are you all right?" he asked walking over to the Russian and touched his forehead. "Your temperature feels normal." he said. Kai sighed and removed Ray's ahnd. "I'm fine…mommy dearest." said Kai in a sarcastic tone and walked out. He could hear Ray grumbling and the others yelling and screaming downstairs. He looked at them. What was that Friedrich Nietzsche had said?

"**Family** love is messy, clinging, and of an annoying and repetitive pattern, like bad wallpaper."

**Well there you have it. I know Kai is a bit OOC and the ending sucks. Plus I wrote it a 4 in the morning. Tell me what you think.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. And so are reviews.**

**Lots of love **

**xoxo Eddy xoxo**


End file.
